See U in the Dark
by smilee.shortee
Summary: My interpretation of See U in the Dark by Honor Society. JS, dur! Ha-ha, please just read and tell me what you think. It's kinda, sorta really long, but I think it has an okay story line. Anyway, who doesn't love Suze and Jesse together? JPOV oneshot


Okie dokie, here we go! I hope you like it. I was kind of just sitting there, and then the song came on, and then I looked over at my bookshelf and I saw the Mediator book and I was all like, "Ooooooh!" So yeah. It's kinda long, so I hope you don't get bored or anything. Oh my gosh, can I blabber or WHAT? Okay, well, with out further adu, I present to you, "SEE U IN THE DARK"

* * *

_You were always the girl_

_Who would give me girl advice whenever I needed it_

_**8th Grade**_

_Bring! Bring! Bring-_

"Heyloo?" a voice sang. A voice that I'd know anywhere.

"Susannah!" I exclaimed. "Finally."

"Oh, hey Jesse!" I could practically hear her grinning. "What's up?"

I shifted uncomfortably, clutching my new cellphone (13th birthday, no doubt about it!). I lay on my bed, my laptop being the only light in the room. I knew it was late, but I also knew Susannah wouldn't mind.

"Um, it's about-"

"Kelly?" She was smirking, I _so_ knew it. Well, she _is_ my best friend. Of course I know.

"Yeah," I admitted, feeling blood rush to my head as I hung over the edge of the large bed.

"Jesse," She sighed. "Just tell her. I _know_ that she likes you. I was talking to her about you in gym-"

"You told her?" I cried. She chuckled.

"I'm more sneaky then that, Jesse." She laughed, and for a moment I found myself enjoying the musical sound. I shook my head.

"I just let it on. Slowly and steadily." She sighed. "You wouldn't get it, Jesse. It's _girl_ stuff." She mocked me, bringing up the time when she had tried to make me play Barbies with her when we were seven. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay..." I said, unsettled. "So what should I do?"

"_Talk_ to her." She went through a long list of How-Tos, Susannah Simon Style. It was nearly eleven-thrity when she finally fell silent.

"Jesse?" she giggled. "Did I bore you to sleep?" I laughed.

"Not quite." I said, and I heard her yawn.

"You better get to sleep, Susannah."

"Yeah, I should." I knew she was smiling now. "See you tomorrow. Good luck!"

I grinned, and bid her goodnight, after saying thank you, of course. My mother raised my sisters and I good and proper.

I lay in bed, smiling.

_My best friend in the world_

_**1st Grade**_

"Hi!" I looked up from my masterpiece (otherwise known as my macaroni art) to see bright green eyes staring directly at me.

"Hi?" I said unsurely, putting down my scissors. They were green, just like the girl's eyes. Mommy said that these were safe scissors - ones that I wouldn't get booboo's from. I had yet to prove her wrong.

"I'm Suze!" The girl said brightly. "I just moved here from _far_ away. Mommy said that it took almost-" she lowered her voice, and whispered confidentially to me; "_half a day to get here_!"

Our eyes grew to the size of quarters.

"_No way!_" I whispered back, peering around for any eavesdroppers. She nodded ferociously.

"What's your name?" She asked boldly after a moment.

"Hector de Silva." I stated proudly. "But my mommy calls me Jesse. So..." I looked her up and down, eyeing her tangled brown hair and Powerpuff lunchbox. "I _guess_ you can call me that." She nodded, her eyes understanding.

"My mommy also calls me Susannah. But that's an icky name." She scrunched up her little nose.

"It's not an icky name!" I protested. She shrugged.

"I like your mac and cheese painting." Susannah prodded a piece, and after a moment, reached into the bowl next to me and shoved it into her tiny mouth. I watched in wonder as she swallowed it.

"Yummy," she pat her stomach. I tried it too.

"Hey Jesse?" She asked after we devoured the macaroni. "You wanna be my bestest friend in the world?" I nodded excitedly. Her face lit up.

"Yay!"

_My friends said you were fine but I was always denyin' it_

_**10th Grade**_

"I've gotta run," Susannah said, smiling. I pouted at her, and everyone at the crowded table laughed.

We were at our normal hangout spot, the Coffee Clutch. Susannah sat to my left and Kelly on my right. Paul, new new boy with icy blue eyes and dark hair, sat on Susannah's other side. And so on. Mostly boy-girl-boy-girl. You know. The _It_ crowd.

Susannah had never been one for popularity. But when I got dragged into it, by Kelly, so did she. And of course we couldn't leave behind our close friends Adam and CeeCee, so they sat at the table too, soaking everything up.

"Do you really have to?" Paul asked from her side. She grinned at him.

"Yeah. It's Sunday. You know how Andy is on 'Family Dinner' night," she said, turning to me. I nodded, being the only one at the table who had ever been invited to one.

"No, I don't," Paul said, draping his arm around the back of her chair. Why did that make my skin prickle? I blinked and felt Kelly's hand on my leg. I gently moved it down to a... safer area, so to say. "But I'd like to find out,"

I literally felt myself growl. Okay, yeah, I'm a little over protective of Susannah. But only because she's been my best friend since before the dawn of time (1st grade).

Susannah blushed - something not normal for her. Was she affected by this boy? I scrutinized him. I barely knew him - he had only been here for a few days, and he was already up _there._ If you know what I mean.

"Maybe," she said suggestively, and he smirked. The table went into a chorus of _oooh's!_, which I think are a little too 1st gradeish. Is that a word?

"See you!" Susannah called over her shoulder as she pulled open the door. It seemed like the whole coffee shop replied, "Bye, Suze!"

Well, except for me, because I stick to calling her Susannah, no matter how much she hates it.

As soon as the door shut behind her with a _ding_, Paul let out a low whistle.

"Damn," he said. "That girl is hot!" He faked airing off his face and some jocks from the football team pounded his fists.

"Hell yeah!" They grinned. I felt my anger broiling.

"Don't speak about Susannah like that," I said, grinding my teeth. Everyone turned to stare at me.

"Why?" Paul asked, smirking. "Oh, come on de Silva. Can you honestly say that you don't ever think about getting into her pants once in a while?"

I stood up, flipping my chair backwards in the doing. Paul smiled up at me.

"Well?"

My breathing was hard. How dare he? How _dare_ he? How dare he say something about Susannah, so vile and ungentlemanly? My mouth filled with bile.

"Stay away from her," I hissed. His smirk widened. If that's possible.

"No, I don't think I will."

I narrowed my eyes at him, and let Adam pull me out of the shop.

"_¡El bastardo! ¿Cómo atrevimiento que él incluso piensa en Susannah como eso? Juro, si él ever-_" I slipped back into Spanish, as I do when I upset, or when I'm just trying to confuse people. I guess that's the benefit of having two native languages.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down." Adam said, holding up his hands.

"I'm sorry," I muttered. Not sorry at all.

_Then one summer day_

_I saw you sitting by your swimming pool_

_And I was thinking damn you really changed_

_You're not the quiet girl I used to know_

_You opened up my eyes_

_**12th Grade**_

Susannah's house is one of my favorite places in the world. It's big and homey at the same time. And the view from Susannah's bedroom window - it takes my breath away every time. I had claimed the window seat as mine long ago - as far back as when we used to have sleepovers and make forts. But we had stopped that when we hit puberty - sleepovers, I mean. Who says we can't make a fort now and then? Not that we do, but still.

I quickly changed into my swimsuit in her lavish bathroom, and before I went downstairs, I peaked out one of the back windows.

It felt like my heart was in my throat.

Susannah lay on her back on a bright blue lawn chair. I could see how her long brown hair swirled around her slim shoulders, and how pale her skin looked. Was it safe for her to be in the hot Carmel sun in such little clothes?

Which brings me to why the heck my heart was choking me.

I'd never noticed how beautiful of a girl Susannah was. I had always known that she was cute - according to my friends and everyone else at the school. Cute, hot, sexy... I shuddered at the thought of someone calling her that. But seeing her now... My eyes worked from her polished toenails, up her lean, shapely legs, around her curvy hips and string bikini. I skimmed over her chest (because my mother raised me well, as I said) back down her skinny arms. When had she changed so much? What happened to that little, innocent girl I knew? I looked up at her face.

From my spot in the window, it was hard to see her details, but I knew them by heart. I closed my eyes and pictured her smile. The one that lit up her whole face, making her emerald eyes sparkle and her cute little nose wrinkle. I imaged that sultry smile I had seen her give only a handful of boys, and my heart sped up.

Suddenly, my eyes snapped open and I fell back against the wall, panting heavily.

_Nombre de Dios, _I thought. _Was I just thinking about Susannah, like that...? _I shook my head. Impossible. She was my best friend. Kelly was my girlfriend. Enough said. So why, when I walked out side and saw her grin at me, did my knees go weak and my ears roar?

"Are you alright?" Susannah asked. I felt my throat tighten. _Snap out of it, Hector!_

"Yes, _querida_." Where did that come from?

She made a face, and yet managed to look completely beautiful at the same time.

"I know your mom wants me to take Spanish," she mused. "But French was just, like, more appealing." She rolled her eyes, thinking back to our old arguments on what language class she should take. "Can you _please_ explain to me what that means?"

I shook my head, trying not to look alarmed. Why had I said that word anyway? It had just slipped out.

She narrowed her eyes, but I shrugged it off.

"Let's just go swimming, okay?"

_I see you walk across my room in_

_Nothing but the moonlight_

_Now I love to see you in the dark_

_See you in the dark_

_**A Few Days Later**_

I was sleeping soundly, my sheets pulled up to my neck. Suddenly, a dull plop resounded through my room. I sat up, my eyes blurry and my brain in distress mode.

I got up and walked over to my window. The moon made my room look like it was silvery, and I could see so clearly it unnerved me. I rubbed my arms, and stared at the moon some more. Am I a sap or what?

I suddenly remembered why I was awake when I heard another plop, and my window shook. I looked down from the moon in surprise, and let out a gasp of surprise.

Susannah stood under my window, looking graceful and wise under the moonlight. Her hair flew around her hair in the night's wind. What was she doing out there? I rubbed my eyes. I had to be dreaming. Before I had woken up, I had been having a dream about, well, Susannah. And now here she was. I probably never even woke up.

But I knew I was awake the second I stubbed my toe on my desk. After swearing heavily in Spanish, I hobbled over to the window and unhitched the lock.

"Susannah?" I asked, keeping my voice low. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, Jesse!" She cried. Wait, something was off. It was the way her voice cracked and wavered. "I'm so glad you're awake. I was afraid... Well, I don't even know."

She was crying. That much I was sure of. I had never seen Susannah cry, in all the years I had known her.

"Susannah, what's wrong?" I asked. I heard her tiny sniffle.

"Can I come in?" She asked, wiping her nose on her arm. I nodded quickly, and said, "Meet me at the back door."

I raced down the stairs (well, as fast as I could go without waking the rest of my family), my heart pumping. What was wrong? If anyone had hurt her...

I threw open the back door, and there was Susannah, her green eyes bloodshot and her cheeks puffy. I stared at her for a moment, and then hugged her to my chest.

"_Querida,_" I cooed into her ear. She pressed her face to my chest, and I felt my shirt getting damp. "Susannah, what is wrong?" She shook her head. "Please, please tell me."

She looked at me, her eyes bright with tears.

"Let's go to your room first," she whispered, well aware of my siblings. I nodded and led her up the stairs.

She sat down on my bed, and I sat next to her. She pulled her knees to her chest. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders after placing a blanket on her.

"Susannah?" I asked minutes later. She took in a deep, gasping breath, and let it out.

"I'm sorry, Jesse," she began, her voice wavering. "I shouldn't of come. But I couldn't think of anyone else I wanted to see..." She shook her head, laughing bitterly.

"Shh, _querida._ You are always welcome here," She gave me a tiny smile. "Now, please, Susannah. I need to know why you are so distressed."

She looked down. I took in her outfit. Had she been out at a party? This looked like what she wore to outings and dates...

"Paul and I went to Kelly's party." Ah. The one I had been uninvited to, seeing that I had broken up with Kelly recently. I nodded, encouraging her.

"And then, halfway through, Paul and I were..." she paused, and blushed. "Kissing. And then he led me to a room." I felt the bile rising in my throat.

"Oh, Susannah," I moaned. "You didn't...?"

She held up her hand, not done with her story just yet.

"I really didn't want to go in. I told him that I didn't feel comfortable, but Paul just grabbed me and locked the door. He was drunk, I think. I didn't drink anything; I knew that some one would spike the drinks. Anyway, Paul pushed me up against the door and started to kiss me more harshly." I looked down, rage bubbling in my gut. Paul is a dead man. "And then he put his knee between my legs and began to rip at my shirt..." Here she began to cry again. I took her into my arms, stroking her hair.

"Susannah... _Querida..."_ I whispered soothingly. "Shh. I'm here. I'll always be here."

She sniffled, and said into my chest, "Before he could get my shirt off I grabbed a picture frame and hit him over the head with it. He was knocked out when I left. I ran all the way here." She sniffled again.

"Oh, Susannah." I hugged her tighter. "I'll never let him touch you again. You'll never be hurt again. I promise you."

She moved her face up, so that I was acutely aware of her lips on my neck.

"Jesse?" She breathed, her arms tightening around me. "This may not be the time but I need to tell you something..." I nodded, my breathing was now an abandoned task. She paused.

"Jesse, I love you," She whispered. My heart stopped. She loved me. She loved _me_!

Before I could respond, she moved her lips to mine. Fireworks seemed to explode from every cell in my body.

"I love you," I whispered as we pulled away for a breath. "_Te amo, querida." _It was true. I did love her. I love her with all my heart. I'm not sure when I figured that out, but as soon as the words left my lips I knew that they were the truth.

She kissed me with so much passion, I felt like my heart was going to explode. Or implode. Either one sounded likely.

_My window, frames you like a Monet_

_Don't come back to bed yet_

_Cuz I love to see you in the dark_

_See you in the dark _

_See you in the dark_

"I have to go," Susannah said what seemed like lifetimes later. I frowned as she stood up, leaving my arms. "Thank you, Jesse. For all that you've done." I smiled again.

I studied her in the moonlight. I memorized the way the moonlight from behind her, out the widow, accentuated her body and made her hair shine. She looked like a person in a painting, although I'm not sure who could ever capture _mi querida_ in a painting.

I smiled as I saw the lovely smile on her face. I smiled knowing that _I _had made her smile like that. I glowed with the fact that she, Susannah Simon, the most beautiful person I've ever known, loved me. And even though I hadn't realized the fact that I love her too until recently, I knew that I had loved her the moment she stole a piece of my macaroni art.

I got up and wrapped my arms around her.

"I love you, Susannah."

She didn't say anything, and for a second I felt my heart begin to tear at the edges. But then she turned and gave me one of the most amazing smiles I had ever seen and said, "_Te amo, Jesse_."

* * *

Well, what do you think? Hated it? Loved it? TELL ME!!! Please... :D I love you forever and ever and ever and ever if you do!! 3 3 3 *enough with the hearts, okay?*

* * *


End file.
